


Confessions and Revelations

by mewgirl1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Sacrifice', Castiel finds his way back to the bunker and faces confessing his feelings to Dean. This only occurs through the interference of other characters. Charlie sees the romance immediately, while Kevin finds out through help of the angel tablet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return of Charlie

"There were lights everywhere!" Kevin was practically screaming as Dean carried Sam back into the bunker. "And every alarm in this place was going off? What happened out there?!"

"The angels fell," Dean said hoarsely. He dropped Sam onto the couch and pulled a blanket over his shivering brother. "Naomi was telling the truth. Which means, he cannot do any more goddamn trials." Kevin stared down at the younger Winchester and nodded.

"I-I guess I'll go look for a way to fix him," He said. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and sat down across from Sam just staring at his younger brother. 

As soon as the angels had all fallen, Dean raced out of there. He pushed Sam into the Impala and drove as fast as he could. He just left Crowley. He left the trials and all of the confused angels slowly getting up from the ground. Dean did not even permit his mind to drift towards thoughts of Castiel.

"Dean?" Sam twitched slightly and looked over at his brother. "Why are we back at the bunker?"

"Because it's angel armageddon out there Sammy." Dean left his brother with that and sank back into the armchair. "It probably won't take long for them to get started on smiting people." 

So the Winchesters and Kevin huddled in the bunker. Kevin studied the demon tablet again and again until his head pounded, while Dean drank until he was sick. Sam slept on the couch for a while until he had the strength to move himself to his room. His sleep was nowhere near peaceful. Almost two days had passed when a booming knock sounded throughout the bunker. Kevin looked around wildly, glancing at a half-drunk Dean.

"Should I go answer?" He asked with a terrified tone.

"The bunker's angel proof and demon proof," Dean muttered. "Hopefully it's not a vamp or something." Kevin nodded and cautiously climbed the stairs up to the door. When he opened it, he saw a terrified woman with vibrant red hair.

"You're not Dean," She said, beginning to panic. "Or Sam! Where are Sam and Dean? Did you kill them?" Kevin nearly screamed as the woman pulled out a tiny gun and trained it on him. "What did you do with them?"

"Dean!" Kevin yelled, taking a step away from the door. "Come here before this nutcase kills me!" Grumpily, Dean began to climb the stairs and then his face lit up once he recognized Charlie.

"Charlie!" He easily raced up the stairs and hugged the girl. "Thank god!" Charlie returned the hug fiercely before pulling away.

"Did you see them?" She demanded. "The angels? They were everywhere. It was like watching-"

"Yeah I saw them," Dean cut her off and glanced outside. Several suitcases were sitting by the door. "You planning on moving in?"

"I thought I would stay here until everything cleared up," She said and then the panic returned to her face. "Oh! I found someone and I was hoping you could help him!"

"You picked up some random hitchhiker?!" Dean yelled angrily as Charlie raced back out to the car.

"He's hurt Dean!" Charlie yelled back. "He was muttering something about angels before he passed out, so I figured he must be a hunter or something."

"Or some crazy angel," Kevin said quietly. "What if it's a trap?" Dean glared at him and walked outside, just in time to see Charlie attempting to pull an unconscious Castiel from her car.

"Cas," Dean said softly, frozen in shock. He figured the angel was dead. He thought Metatron must have killed him. He thought he would never see Castiel again, but there he was.

"I can't carry him Dean, come help me out here!" Charlie's voice snapped Dean out of his shock and he raced over to the car. Without even hesitating, Dean scooped the former angel up into his arms.

"Castiel!" Kevin exclaimed as Dean walked back into the bunker, several steps ahead of Charlie.

"Wait, he's Castiel?" Charlie asked as Dean was already halfway down the stairs. "Oh I should have known!"

"Kevin!" Dean yelled as he laid Castiel on the couch. "Water, food, and first aid kit now!" The teenager raced down the stairs and off towards the kitchen. Charlie walked over to Dean and watched him curiously. "Cas? Cas? Hey can you hear me?" He gently shook Castiel, before leaning over to press his ear against Castiel's chest. Dean had to fight back a sigh of relief when he heard a faint heartbeat and slow breathing.

"Here Dean." Kevin reappeared with some water and the first aid kit. "We're kind of low on food, there's some bread but-"

"Go get it," Dean said, without even looking at Kevin. Charlie walked around the couch and took a seat in the armchair as Dean twisted the cap off of the water bottle. He gently tilted Castiel's head forward and lifted the bottle up to his lips. After a few seconds, Castiel swallowed the water and coughed slightly. His eyes fluttered open. "Cas!"

"Dean?" His voice was soft and cracked slightly. "Have I died?" Dean smiled slightly and pulled the former angel into a hug, squeezing as hard as he could. Castiel smiled back and curled his face into the hunter's neck. "Dean? Where is the woman that rescued me?"

"Right here," Charlie said, startling Dean. He released Castiel and grabbed the water bottle again.

"Drink," He ordered, shoving it towards Castiel. "Slowly. Are you hurt anywhere?" Castiel took a small sip of water and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I might have a small cut on my leg," Castiel said and Dean's eyes snapped down to Castiel's lower half. Sure enough a small scratch was there. It wasn't large enough to worry about at the moment.

"Anything else?" Castiel frowned, almost unsure. "Does your head hurt? Your chest?"

"My chest hurts," Castiel said softly. "But it is not...painful. It is a good kind of hurt." Charlie's eyebrows shot up as she glanced back and forth between the two men.

"I found it," Kevin said as he walked in again. Dean glared at the tiny piece of bread he held in his hands.

"Go get something else," He said.

"There is nothing else!"

"Go shopping!" Kevin nearly jumped when Dean's keys flew at his head. He stared at them in wonder, before Dean glared at him. "Hurry up!" With a nervous gulp, Kevin raced up the stairs and out of the bunker.

"I have finished the water Dean." His eyes shot back to Castiel who was holding out the empty bottle.

"I'll go get another one."

"Why?"

"You are dehydrated," Dean said, emphasizing every word before pinching Castiel's skin. The former angel flinched and then watched in wonder as he skin did not return to normal immediately. Dean stood up and nearly ran back to the kitchen. Castiel's eyes flickered over to Charlie.

"How did you know to bring me here?" He asked and she smiled.

"A little bit of luck," She said. "And a whole lot of destiny." Castiel tilted his head slightly, not understanding. "It also helps that I know the Winchesters and that you looked sad enough to not be a serial killer." Before Charlie could ask Castiel any of the questions building up in her head, Dean returned from the kitchen with almost ten water bottles.

"Drink all of these," He told Castiel, setting them beside the couch. "And take your coat off."

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"You're going to overheat in it," He said, tugging on the sleeve. Castiel frowned, but slipped off the coat. "Also, it's filthy." Dean tossed it aside, before untying Castiel's tie. "And this is going to choke you." He tossed the tie aside as well and his hand paused on Castiel's neck. Quickly, he pulled it away and shoved a bottle into Castiel's hands. "Drink. I'll go get more." He stood up and gave Charlie a "Do not bother him" look, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I meant to mention it before, but you passed out on me," Charlie said, eyeing the trench coat. "Your coat looks like something right out of Constantine. Plus you hunt demons! That's so perfect!" Castiel just watched as she chattered on about how awesome it was to meet an angel, even if he was human now. A slight twinge of pain rattled Castiel's chest, but it was replaced with joy the minute Dean reappeared.

"Where have you been Cas?" He said after setting more water bottles by the couch.

"Looking for you," Castiel replied, glancing over at Dean. Startled, Dean tried to say something else, but couldn't. He just stared back, with a thankful look on his face. Charlie watched them intently from the sidelines as if she was watching her favorite TV show.

"Drink your water." Dean finally broke the silence and pushed the bottle towards Castiel. "I'm going to go get something for you to change into." As he got up to leave, Charlie noticed sadness flicker through Castiel's eyes. She sat back and watched Castiel drink several more bottles, before Dean returned with a gray t-shirt and plaid sweat pants. "Change into these." He shoved the clothes at Castiel and nodded at Charlie. "Tell us when we're you're done." He pulled the girl into the other room. Once they were out of sight of Castiel, Charlie grabbed Dean's arm tightly. "What?"

"You're like Ron and Hermione!" She said excitedly in a hushed tone. "Best friends, fighting evil and falling in love!" Dean stared at her and tried to tell her it wasn't like that, but he couldn't force the words out. It felt like a lie.

"Sam is in his room if you want to see him," He said pathetically.

"See you don't deny it!" Charlie said, eyes beaming. "Why did you never tell me about him, more specifically tell me about you guys?"

"It's complicated Charlie," Dean said quietly. Before he could say anything else, Castiel informed them he had finished changing. When they walked back he, Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he was about to fall over. "Sit down before you pass out again Cas." Dean tried to ignore the pounding of his heart when he saw Castiel in his clothes. He tried to ignore how weak and vulnerable Castiel looked. Most of all, he tried to ignore the urge to just pull the former angel into a hug and never let him go. "Sit down." He gently grasped the other man's shoulders and forced him to sit down on the couch. "Drink."

"I do not want to," Castiel began to protest, but Dean shoved another water bottle into his hands. "I'm tired."

"You need to keep hydrated," Dean said, more softly this time. Without thinking, he wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. "Just drink a few more okay? Then you can sleep a little." Castiel nodded and took the water bottle. Charlie tried to not smile as the former angel curled closer to Dean. She cracked a huge smile when Dean brushed a small piece of hair out of Castiel's face. It quickly disappeared when Dean glared at her.

"I'll go tell Sam I'm here!" She quickly announced and raced off to the bedrooms.

"The woman said I am similar to a hunter called Constantine," Castiel said softly and Dean had to stop himself from laughing. "Is he a good hunter Dean?"

"One of the best," Dean said. "Also, her name is Charlie."

"Is she a hunter?"

"No, not really we accidentally dragged her into this shit during the incident with the Leviathans," Dean said. Castiel nodded and slowly drank another bottle. Dean noticed that his eyes were beginning to droop. "You should get some sleep Cas." The former angel nodded and glanced up at Dean. However, he didn't move. Dean sighed and hoped Charlie wouldn't see what he was about to do. Before he could have any second thoughts, Dean scooped Castiel up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, slightly surprised.

"You're obviously too exhausted to walk yourself," Dean muttered back, heading towards the bedrooms. His room was the closest so he pushed open that door and managed to push the covers back with his foot. "Sleep for a bit Cas. Then we'll talk." He set the other man down on the bed and then threw the covers over him. Within a few moments, Castiel was out cold. Dean couldn't help but smile slightly as he walked out. When he entered the library he finally realized that he had let Kevin take the Impala. "That damn kid better make sure she's perfect when he returns," He muttered under his breath as he walked up to the table. Charlie glanced up from the laptop she was currently typing away at.

"I wonder why they call in bridal style," She said, smiling at Dean. "It should be called hero style. After all every hero carries their lover that way." Dean ignored her and sat down at the table. "When you get married can I be your best man?"

"Charlie please," Dean sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Your vows could be something like 'I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone,' " Charlie continued anyway.

"Did you just suggest I use a Lord of the Rings quote as my wedding vow?" Dean asked, glancing at her.

"Would you?" She asked, excitedly. "Or maybe you could be like 'My love for you is a puzzle, Cas, for which I have no answers.' " Dean snatched up his beer and finished it in one long gulp.

"Listen Charlie," He said, staring at her. "Do you want to know about me and Cas? In my own words?" She nodded excitedly. "Well it all started several years ago when he pulled my ass out of hell. I learned angels were real when I met him."

"Literally or metaphorically?" Charlie interrupted and Dean glared at her.

"We tried to keep the world from going to hell by stopping the seals from being broken," Dean continued. "Cas abandoned heaven when he found out those bastards wanted the seals to break. He died protecting us and then bam! He was back." Charlie nodded and Dean took a deep breath and continued. "He helped us take down Lucifer and throw him back in Hell. He died for us, again. Then he was back. Apparently nothing can kill that son of a bitch." Dean took another deep breath. "To get Lucifer in the cage we let Sam posses him and then Sam jumped in. I left the life to go-" Dean broke off and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I got out and then Cas pulled Sam out of the cage. Neither of them told me until a year passed. Then we found out a civil war was happening in heaven. Again, some of the angels were trying to restart the goddamn apocalypse. Cas fought against them and he, he betrayed us Charlie. He worked behind our backs with Crowley, the King of Hell. He absorbed souls from Purgatory and went nuts. I thought I had lost him at that point. The Leviathans within him possessed him and forced him into a lake. He exploded, but he came back. He helped us defeat Dick Roman and we were thrown into Purgatory. When we got there-" Dean broke off, not prepared to talk about every detail of Purgatory. "I got out eventually, but Cas chose to stay there. He wanted to repent. So, Heaven pulled him out. They fixed him and then they-they-" Dean just stopped and put his head back into his hands.

"Dean?" Charlie asked, clearly wanting to hear more.

"I'm leaving a lot out," Dean muttered. "There was Sam's time in the cage, his soul, his everything."

"Don't leave anything out then," Charlie said. Dean nodded and continued to explain. He filled in more details about Sam's time in Hell and how Castiel broke the wall in his head. Then he was back to Purgatory. He reluctantly told Charlie about that was well. Then he talked about Naomi.

"She brainwashed him," Dean said softly. "Controlled his every goddamn action, but something broke that. He nearly killed me, another few hits and I would have been a goner. I wonder if I really got through to him or what. But then he grabbed the angel tablet and obliterated any connection to Naomi's mind control. He healed me and then he was gone." Embarrassed, Dean almost wanted to stop, but now that he started he couldn't. "He didn't trust me, so when he came back without the tablet of course I was angry! But it was Cas, I had to forgive him eventually and then he told me about the plan to shut the gates of Heaven. He went through these trials and apparently it was just a spell. Metatron had tricked him. When I saw the angels fall I figured he must have been dead. I knew Cas wouldn't just let Metatron do that." Dean sighed and looked Charlie full in the face. "I told you it was a long story and that's not even half of it."

"I think I get the gist of it," Charlie said, sitting back. "I really wish the rest of the Supernatural books had been published. They would have sold like wildfire."

"Yeah I'm sure," Dean grumbled. He was sick of those books and if he never heard about them again it would be too soon.

"I think your guys' love story would be the greatest one ever told," Charlie said, causing Dean to glare at her. He was surprised to see complete sincerity in her eyes.

"I mean he must know how much you care right?" Dean mumbled something incomprehensible. "Right?"

"I told him I need him," Dean said quietly. "That's actually what I said right before he stopped beating the shit out of me. It's what I said when I found him in Purgatory." Charlie nodded slightly and went back to typing on her laptop. Before either of them said another word, Kevin came rushing in with almost four bags of groceries.

"I got vegetables," He said, dropping the bags on the table. "And fruit and a lot of soup. I got some meat, some pie, some of everything really. I wasn't sure what you wanted." Dean narrowed his eyes and reached out his hand. Kevin quickly dropped the keys into Dean's outstretched hand. "I drove under the speed limit the whole way and parked as far away from the store as I possibly could."

"Good," Dean said, shoving the keys in his pocket. "You are never driving her again. I was out of my mind when I gave these keys to you."

"You were lovesick," Charlie said in a sing-song voice as Kevin carried the groceries into the kitchen. He looked confused.

"Cook some stew!" Dean yelled after the teenager. "And make it damn good!"

"Okay!" Came the slightly frightened reply. Dean glanced back at Charlie and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Was Sammy awake?" He asked and Charlie shook her head. "I figured he wasn't."

"Maybe we have to take him to the fountain of youth," Charlie suggested jokingly and Dean shook his head.

"He's getting worse," He said quietly. "And Kevin hasn't found anything to help him yet."

"Maybe it'll go away?" Dean just shook his head again.

"I doubt it." After an hour or so, Kevin reappeared from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready. Dean smiled at him and walked over to the bedrooms. He went to Sam's room first. Slowly, he pushed open the door and was surprised to see his brother glance at him weakly. "Hey Sammy. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," His brother replied, sitting up. "Do I smell actual food?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "And you'll never guess who showed up." His smile grew wider. "Charlie and Cas are here." Sam practically leapt to his feet.

"Cas is alive?" He asked, shocked and Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Calm down," Dean said, stepping out of the doorway. "I'll get him. Go get something to eat and say hi to Charlie." Once his brother was out of eyesight, Dean pushed open the door to his own bedroom. Castiel was still asleep. He laid on his back, with one hand on the pillow and the other one on his chest. Dean sat down on the bed and gently shook the former angel. He moved slightly and then glanced up at Dean.

"I feel considerably better now," He said, sitting up in the bed. "Thank you for letting me rest here."

"Of course Cas," Dean said and Castiel smiled at him. "You hungry?" He nodded and stood up, stumbling slightly. "Careful."

"I'm fine," Castiel said, leaning against Dean. He stood up straight and smiled at him. "You don't need to carry me again." Even after Castiel said that, Dean kept his arm around Castiel's shoulders as they walked to the kitchen. Sam beamed at them as they walked in.

"It's good to see you Cas," He said, momentarily abandoning his dinner.

"How are you Sam?" Castiel asked, eyeing the younger Winchester. From what he could tell Sam was still suffering from the effects of the trials.

"It's getting better," Sam said, clearly lying. Castiel nodded and sat down at the table. Dean sat down next to him and shoved the bowl of stew closer to Castiel when he just stared at it suspiciously.

"It's good for you," Dean said and then turned to eat his own. As they ate dinner, Sam and Charlie did some catching up, while Kevin eyed Castiel and Dean. He wondered if Charlie was just teasing when she said they were lovers. The way Dean kept glancing at Castiel to make sure he was eating seemed awful loving to Kevin. He hadn't been around Castiel that much, but now that Charlie pointed it out he was beginning to wonder if she was right.

"So Cas," Sam said once they were all done eating. "What happened up there?" Dean stiffened and glared at his brother. The former angel's eyes flickered down to the table and then back up to Sam.

"There were no trials," He said quietly. "Metatron tricked me. He was creating a spell to expel the angels from Heaven. He cast them out just as God cast Lucifer out."

"A spell?" Sam asked, earning himself another angry glare from Dean.

"It required the heart of a nephilim, a cupids bow and an angel's grace," Castiel said, choking up slightly. "Metatron tore out my grace and sent me back to Earth. I had no way of finding you so I just found a street and followed it. I was about to collapse when Charlie found me." He smiled thankfully at the girl who nodded.

"When I heard him say something about needing to go somewhere and angels I brought him here," She said, shrugging. "It seemed logical enough." Sam nodded and glanced over at Castiel, who was beginning to look tired again.

"Where are you going to sleep Cas?" He asked. "We have only have one extra bedroom that's all cleaned up."

"Cas will sleep in my room," Dean said, before quickly adding. "I'll take the couch tonight."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said, glancing at the hunter. They just met each others eyes and it was silent for a few moments. Charlie glanced over at Sam, who coughed awkwardly.

"I'm going to go look over the demon tablet again," Kevin said, quickly standing up. He grabbed all of the dishes and took them to the kitchen, before retreating into his bedroom.

"I would like to go to sleep now," Castiel said, also standing. "Goodnight." His eyes lingered on Dean for a second before he turned and walked back to Dean's room. Once he closed the door behind him, he took a moment to look around the room. His eyes caught a picture sitting on Dean's desk. It was of Dean when he was little and a woman that Castiel assumed was Mary Winchester. Castiel smiled and walked over to the bed. He laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Do you think there's a way to reverse the spell?" Sam asked as soon as Castiel was out of earshot. Dean shrugged. "We have to figure out a way to get the angels back to Heaven. They're meant to be there. Heaven could be a mess with just Metatron ruling it!"

"We need to focus on getting you better," Dean said. "Then we can worry about the angels."

"I was thinking about the contents of the spell," Charlie commented, twirling some of her hair around her finger absentmindedly. "Isn't a nephilim half angel and half human?" Sam nodded and Dean narrowed his eyes. "So the first two ingredients were something concerning love huh, the heart of a creature born out of love between a human and an angel as well as a piece of an angel that makes humans fall in love." Her eyes flashed mischievously. "What about the third part?"

"Metatron said Cas was the only one who could help him," Sam said, glancing at Dean. "Maybe the spell needed an angel who was uh-"

"In love with a human," Charlie finished, nodding happily. Frustrated, Dean glared at both of them before staring down at the table. "See Dean? Cas is in love with you."

"Maybe he's in love with Sam!" Dean exclaimed, pointing at his younger brother who just laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's you Dean," He said, smiling. "He wouldn't have come back here if not for you." Dean mumbled something under his breath before leaping to his feet.

"Go to bed," He said to both of them. "Especially you Sam. We've all had a goddamn long day." He stormed off to the living room before either of them said another word. Halfway through the night Castiel began to have nightmares. It was the first deep sleep he had been able to get since he became human and that had negative consequences. 

At first he dreamed about Naomi and her torture, her mind control. Then he dreamed about having to kill Dean over and over again. He dreamed about standing over the hundreds of dead bodies, knowing he was the one who did this. He tried to tell himself they weren't real, but he couldn't. He dreamed about facing Dean in the crypt. 

"I need you," Dean whispered, but this time Castiel did not stop. He stabbed the angel blade straight through Dean's chest and did not flinch when the hunter fell to the ground.

"Dean!" Castiel's eyes flew open and he sat up in the bed. Slowly, he reached up and touched his face, surprised to find tears forming at his eyes. He lowered his head into his hands and tried to compose himself. Before he could stop himself he got up and left the room, slowly walking to the living room. 

Once he saw Dean fast asleep and safe on the couch he breathed a sigh of relief. He lowered himself to the floor next to Dean and leaned back against the couch. His eyes traced every part of Dean's face, smiling slightly when he saw the relaxation on the hunter's features. Castiel leaned his head back against Dean's chest and closed his eyes. He was scared to leave Dean's side.

"What are you doing Cas?" Surprised, Castiel opened his eyes and glanced over to see Dean staring at him sleepily. He looked down, too embarrassed to tell Dean the truth. "Do you need something?"

"I need you," Castiel said softly, staring at Dean. Stunned, Dean tried to fumble out something that made sense, but he couldn't.

"I'm glad you came back," He finally said, sitting up. "Sit down." Once Castiel sat down on the couch next to Dean the hunter wrapped his arm around the former angel's shoulders. Castiel sighed and let his head fall onto Dean's shoulder. Slowly, Dean rubbed Castiel's arm, letting the former angel relax. "Couldn't you sleep Cas?"

"I was having a bad dream," He replied. "About Heaven and the crypt..." Dean flinched slightly and pulled him closer.

"That's all over now Cas," He told him quietly. "I've got you." His heart pounded as he stood up, grabbing Castiel's hand. "Come on."

"Dean?" Castiel questioned as they walked back to the bedroom. To his surprise, Dean pushed back to covers and got into the bed, pulling Castiel down next to him.

"If you have another nightmare, just wake me up okay?" Dean said, closing his eyes. Castiel laid on his side, smiling at Dean, before he fell asleep as well. When Charlie woke up the next morning she was pleased to see that she was the first one up. She slipped her headphones on and blasted "Walking on Sunshine" as she danced around the library and into the living room.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" She called above her music. When she saw Dean was not on the couch, she looked confused. "Dean?" She paused the music and went back to the library. "Hello? Dean?" She peeked into the kitchen. "Where is that man?" Then she paused and glanced back at the bedrooms. Unable to resist, she pushed open the door to Dean's room. Sure enough, two figures were curled together on the bed. Sometime during the night Castiel had moved closer to Dean and rested his head on the hunter's shoulder. His arm was draped over Dean's chest, while Dean's arm was curled around his waist. Charlie quietly closed the door, walking back to the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. 

Dean woke up about an hour later. He stared at Castiel, surprised at how the former angel had curled himself around Dean. Maybe there was some truth to Charlie and Sam's theory after all. Careful to not disturb Castiel, Dean slipped out of the bed and headed to the library. He found that Charlie was awake, sipping coffee and flipping through an old book.

"Morning," He mumbled, about to head to the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup," Charlie said, raising her eyes to look at Dean. "I'm assuming you did, after all you had a fluffy angel wrapped around you." Dean froze and stared at Charlie. "Well a fluffy former angel."

"Were you spying on us?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's what sisters do right?" Charlie asked, closing the book. "Have you confessed yet? Shared a first kiss? Or maybe-"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled before walking into the kitchen. Castiel came into the library a few moments later. He looked worried.

"Dean's in the kitchen," Charlie said, glancing at the man. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Castiel said with a small smile. He walked into the kitchen right as Dean was pouring some coffee. "Good morning Dean."

"Morning," Dean said, glancing at him. "Did uh did you sleep alright?" His face turned a light red and Castiel nodded.

"Did you?" He stepped closer, once again invading Dean's personal space.

"Yeah." Dean glanced up at him and before he could stop himself, he stepped closer. Setting the coffee aside, Dean studied Castiel's face. "Why you Cas?"

"What?" The former angel tilted his head slightly and Dean sighed with frustration.

"Why you?" He repeated. "Why your grace?"

"I do not know."

"Bullshit."

"Metatron told me I was the only one who could do it." Dean sighed and realized he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Castiel. Instead of pressing further, he moved even closer to Castiel. They were barely an inch away from each other. He felt it was rash, but Dean did it anyway. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Castiel's. The former angel tightened up slightly, but relaxed, letting his eyes flutter shut. It was short and sweet, but it got the message across. Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's once he pulled away and the former angel stared at him with a longing look. Kevin was in the middle of walking in the kitchen when he saw them. He quickly turned around and raced out.

"Come on Cas," Dean said after several more moments of relaxed silence. "Let's get some breakfast." When Dean and Castiel returned to the library with with an assortment of bagels everyone else was gathered around the table. "What you just wanted us to make all your breakfast?" Dean dropped the tray on the table, startling Kevin. Sam glanced at the teenager and then raised his eyes to look at his brother.

"I didn't want to interrupt," He said, grabbing a bagel. Dean's face began to turn red. It wasn't a cute blush, it was full out red, like a tomato or Charlie's hair.

"That was thoughtful of you Sam," Castiel said, making Dean's face turn even redder. He sat down next to his snickering brother and glared at him. Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"At least we don't have to clean up another bedroom," Charlie said, making Kevin and Sam stare at her. "Sharing is more efficient huh?"

"Okay listen!" Dean practically yelled, startling everyone including Castiel. "Get out of my personal business! All of you!" He glared down everyone at the table, excluding Castiel. Charlie snickered slightly and Sam full out laughed. Only Kevin lowered his head in shame. When Dean sat back in the chair, he slipped his hand under the table to rest on Castiel's knee. The former angel smiled.


	2. The Fallen Angel Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'Sacrifice', Castiel finds his way back to the bunker and faces confessing his feelings to Dean. This only occurs through the interference of other characters. Charlie sees the romance immediately, while Kevin finds out through help of the angel tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of Charlie's story. It's a separate take on what could happen.

During the weeks after the angels fell, Kevin had alternated between searching for a way to quit the trials and a way to send the angels back to Heaven. Currently, he was doing the latter. Kevin reread the tablet again. He looked over the sentence, then looked at his notes, then looked back the tablet. Maybe he was translating something wrong? He took a deep breath and stared at the tablet intensely.

" 'The heart of a nephilim, a creature created from the love of mankind and angels,' " He read slowly. " 'A cupid's bow, an angelic power used to make humans fall in love and the grace of an angel who is in love with a human.' " Confused, Kevin scratched his head again. "The grace of an angel who is in love with a human?" He repeated.

"Find anything on how to send those winged pains in the ass back?" Kevin jumped when Dean pushed open the door and he quickly shoved the tablet aside. "What?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, making Dean narrow his eyes at the teenager.

"Did you find something?" He asked and Kevin shook his head. Standing up, he pushed Dean away from the doorway.

"I'll keep looking," He promised before shutting the door. Slowly, he turned back and stared at the tablet. "An angel who is in love with a human," He repeated for the third time. "Jesus christ, you've got to be kidding me." Drumming on the desk, Kevin sat back down. He looked up a little way from the ingredients of the spell. " 'Angels fall because of emotion. They fall because of love. To cast all Heavens out of Heaven you will need A cupid's bow, an angelic power used to make humans fall in love and the grace of an angel who is in love with a human.' " He shoved the thought aside and began scanning for a way to send the angels back. Meanwhile Dean had headed back into the library, where Castiel and Sam were also searching for a way to send the angels back.

"Did Kevin find anything?" Sam asked, glancing up at his brother. His eyes were weary and he looked horribly sick.

"Go to bed," Dean told him and Sam shook his head. "Come on, I'll wake you up for dinner. Get some goddamn rest."

"Not until we find something," He said, turning back to the book. Castiel glanced up at Dean, looking almost as bad as Sam.

"Both of you need to go get some sleep," Dean said, looking between them. "Are you both idiotic? Look at the state you're in!"

"It is my fault the angels fell," Castiel said softly. About to say something, Dean flexed his hand and then ran in through his hair. Frustration pulled at his very being.

"I can handle it," Sam said, flashing a weak smile at Castiel. "You should rest."

"If anyone is in need of rest it is you Sam," Castiel said back, without looking up. "The trials have damaged you."

"You wandered the country for almost a week Cas," Sam said. "It's alright, Dean and I got this." The former angel shook his head and Sam sighed. Dean just glared at both of them.

"You stubborn bastards," He muttered, turning and walking into the kitchen. He snatched up a beer from the fridge and leaned back against the counter. It was hard enough trying to keep Sam and Castiel breathing without them trying to work themselves to death. He pulled out his cell phone and glanced down to see no one had called. Most of the hunters he still knew had done the same as him. They went into hiding and were currently trying to find a way to banish all angels off the face of the Earth. Garth had created a network of hunters who knew how to deal with angels, but they couldn't kill them. Dean felt slightly guilty about hoarding the several angel blades he possessed, but he wasn't about to let them go to random strangers. After all, they couldn't kill every angel and just call it good. Somebody needed to run Heaven.

"Castiel!" The angel glanced up as Kevin peeked his head around the corner. "Uh can I talk to you?"

"Did you find something?" Sam asked, glancing back at the teenager. He made several squeaky noises that seemed to sound like "no, not really" and waved for Castiel to come.

"I will return," Castiel said to Sam as he stood and followed Kevin back into his room. Once they entered, Kevin slammed the door and locked it. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Alright," Kevin said, walking over to the angel tablet. "So I found something."

"I thought you didn't?" Castiel questioned, confused. Again, Kevin made the strange squeaking sound.

"It's not concerning how to shut the gates of Heaven," He said. "More like how to make the angels fall." Pain shot through Castiel and he stared down at the floor. "Can I read the passage to you?"

"Why?" Castiel said angrily. "Want to rub the salt in my wounds? About how I screwed up and let all of you down?" Kevin flinched and shook his head.

"Okay," He said. "I'll just um it says that the final ingredient is-"

"An angel's grace," Castiel interrupted and Kevin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"From an angel that-" He broke off and Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "An angel that's in love with a human?" The last part of his sentence almost sounded like a question.

"Are you asking me a question Kevin?" Castiel asked, his anger turning into confusion.

"No I'm saying that's what it said," Kevin said. "So I was wondering uh who it was. I mean cause Meg-"

"Was a demon," Castiel said and Kevin nodded. "This seems like a personal question."

"Well nevermind then," Kevin said for fear of angering Castiel again. While he wasn't an angel anymore, Kevin figured he could probably still pound him until his face fell off. "I'll keep looking." He sat down and pulled the angel tablet back over to him. Castiel stood in the room with a look of contemplation on his face.

"Dean," He said after a few moments, making Kevin look up.

"What?" He asked, surprised. "Dean?"

"Dean is the human I am in love with," Castiel said with a sigh. Kevin's eyes widened and he tried to search for words to say.

"Dean, really?" He said, earning himself a glare from Castiel. "Not that anything's wrong with that. It's just uh Dean is kind of a jerk. I would have truthfully expected Sam, he's been way nicer to you or like some random stripper or a movie star or anyone besides Dean!"

"Is something wrong with loving Dean?" Castiel asked and Kevin shrugged.

"It's not like he's the biggest douchebag I've ever met," Kevin muttered. Besides you. He added in his head. Maybe that's why. They're like the popular kids at high school who bullies everyone into doing their homework.

"Keep searching for a way to return the angels to Heaven," Castiel said as he reached to open the door.

"Wait!" Kevin exclaimed, startling Castiel. "Um why don't you tell him?" Castiel frowned at the prophet.

"We have more important things to deal with," He said and left the Kevin's room. Sighing, Kevin fell back into his chair and picked up the angel tablet. He glared at it.

"Tell me your secrets," He said, poking it. "Come on! I don't think I have the capability of keeping a secret like this!" When Kevin went to dinner, his skills of keeping a secret were truly tested. Why did I ask in the first place? He thought angrily as he sipped his soup. Sam poked at his, not looking too hungry.

"Eat up Sammy," Dean snapped from Sam's side. "You too Cas." He kicked the former angel's chair, startling him.

"I'm not hungry," Sam and Castiel both muttered. Dean looked like he was about to rip out his own throat. Cautiously, Kevin looked between the angry Dean and quiet Castiel. Maybe Castiel didn't want to tell Dean for fear of getting his throat ripped out? Then again, Kevin had seen the longing looks they gave each other and every soft touch Dean let fall on Castiel's shoulder.

"Look I care enough to bitch at you guys," Dean said. "So eat up. Even if I have to freaking force it down your stubborn throats." Kevin took another bite and Dean looked at him. "You've been awful quiet there Kev?"

"Have I?" Kevin laughed uneasily. "I'm just enjoying the great soup." Castiel shot a glare at him as if to say "Keep your mouth shut young prophet."

"You hate my cooking," Dean said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I don't hate anything," Kevin said. "I just love this soup. You know I love this bunker and I love-OW!" Castiel kicked his leg rather forcefully and Dean frowned. "Oops, just bit my own tongue, no big deal."

"You've been acting weird since this morning," Dean commented, turning back to Sam who was cautiously taking a sip of soup. "There you go Sammy!" He slapped his brother's back, causing him to drop the spoon. Sam rolled his eyes and snatched it up again. Castiel ate a little more of his soup, while Kevin hurried to finish his own bowl.

"I'm done, going to go back to my bedroom," Kevin said, racing away. Dean eyed him suspiciously and then glanced at Castiel.

"Does it seem like he's hiding something?" He asked.

"It does not matter," Castiel said, pushing away his bowl. "Have I consumed enough sustenance to go back to research?" Dean angrily glared at the half-full dish.

"All of it," He growled, pushing the bowl back. Castiel rolled his eyes and continued to force the disgusting soup down. Sam snickered slightly and Castiel kicked him under the table. Even after being kicked, Sam couldn't help but smile at Castiel. After all, he was becoming more human each day. 

Somehow, Dean managed to get Sam and Castiel to both finish their dinners and then force them to go to sleep. Sam's sleep was restless and painful, while Castiel just kind of passed out. Dean sighed and then walked back to his own room. When he passed by, he saw Kevin's door was slightly open. Frowning, he pushed it open to find the prophet angrily staring at the tablet.

"You need sleep too," Kevin said before Dean could lecture him. "Staying up most of the night to force us to sleep is not responsible."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Dean said, flicking off Kevin's light and shutting the door. He returned to his own room and flopped down on the bed, leaving his door open. Just as he expected, a small beam of light shone in the hallway. Angrily grumbling, Dean stood up and walked over to Kevin's room. The prophet glared at him when he came in.

"I'm working," He said and Dean flicked the light off again.

"Get at least four hours Kevin," He said and to his surprise the teenager simply flicked the light back on before Dean even left the room.

"I'm not your kid Dean," He said angrily. "I'm trying to help you and you just treat me like I don't know what's best for myself. You don't even know what's best for you!"

"Remember when you didn't sleep for a month?" Dean snapped back. "Crowley captured you and you would've died if freaking Megatron didn't save you. Plus, I'm the oldest here and this is my bunker, so follow my rules."

"I'm not your family Dean," Kevin said, slamming the door in Dean's face. He locked it. "Go pay attention to your brother and angel savior! Leave the poor orphan prophet alone!"

"You became my family the minute you entered this war," Dean said quietly. "Come on man. We're all in this shithole together." Kevin sighed and then turned off the light. Angrily, he flopped down onto his bed and pulled the sheet over his head. Even as angry and frustrated as he was, he smiled slightly. After all, he did have some sort of family as dysfunctional as it was. The next morning, Dean made pancakes for breakfast.

"You turning into a stay at home dad?" Sam mocked and Dean slapped him on the back of his head. After a good nights rest, Sam looked slightly better, but he was still too weak to leave the bunker.

"I can't believe these aren't those lame microwavable pancakes," Kevin said, chewing on his own pancakes. He glanced at the empty seat next to him as he followed. "Where's Castiel?"

"Not up yet?" Sam said, shrugging. Kevin nodded and Dean glanced over at him.

"What were you talking to Cas about last night?" He asked nonchalantly. "Did you find something to help out with his lost angel mojo?"

"Nothing," Kevin said a little too quickly. Dean frowned, but before he could say anything else, Castiel walked into the room, looking tired.

"Good morning," He said, sitting down next to Kevin. Dean slid a plate of pancakes over to him once he was seated.

"Eat up," He said and poured a hefty amount of syrup on his own pancakes. Once breakfast was done, everyone went back to their respective research. Eventually, Kevin pushed the angel tablet aside and began to read over the demon tablet again, hoping to find some way to help Sam. This continued for almost a week and Castiel's secret nagged at the back of Kevin's head the entire time. Every time he saw Castiel and Dean even glance at each other it was all he could think of. He held it together fairly well. After all, like Castiel said Sam needed Dean right now and both Kevin and Castiel should be trying to help Sam.

"I found something!" Kevin burst out of his room, carrying the demon tablet. "There's a way to get Sam out of the trials!" He nearly tripped over the entryway and slammed the tablet down on the table. "There's two ways to get out of the trials," He said, tapping on the tablet. "Either the person doing them dies or there's this spell. It's intense though."

"Well let's do it," Dean said and Kevin nodded.

"Give me your knife," Kevin said and Dean cautiously handed it to him. The prophet tried not to wince as he cut open his head. Slowly he began to draw angel banishing symbols on Sam's skin.

"Uh, Kevin?" Dean said. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"You too Dean," Kevin said, handing the blade to Dean. "In order to complete the spell, the blood of family and a prophet must be used. So, you too Castiel."

"I'm not truly Sam's family," Castiel protested as Dean drew sigils in his own blood. Kevin didn't have the heart to tell him that he needed him to do it because he was "a human that was once an angel."

"You are," Dean said with a sigh and Castiel cut his own hand to draw the sigils. Sam stood in front of them, looking confused.

"Why are angel banishing sigils needed?" He asked

"Only angels can close the gates of Hell," Kevin explained, surprising Castiel. "Specifically archangels. So what the trials were doing was changing you into an angel."

"What?" Sam said almost inaudibly.

"However the effect would not last long," Kevin said, tracing over the words on the tablet. "After you became an archangel for a long enough time to slam all the demons in Hell you would've immediately died." Before there were any more questions, Kevin drew one more angel banishing sigil on the table. He said something in Enochian and then slammed his hand against the table. Light flashed throughout the room and Sam's body glowed just like it did after completing each trials. However, this time the glow was forced out of his body. It shot up and exploded, leaving nothing behind. Pain raced through Sam's entire body and he could feel the effect of the trials seeping away. It was over.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed when his brother dropped to the floor. Kevin sighed and fell back into the chair. His head was pounding and he could barely breathe.

"There is something wrong with Kevin as well," Castiel said, just before Kevin passed out. When Sam and Kevin woke up again, they were both fine. Sam was cured of any pain he once had and well Kevin was just a successful young prophet.

"Time to celebrate," Dean said, unveiling a pie before the group after dinner. "And that means pie."

"I'm surprised you didn't just keep the whole thing for yourself," Sam said and Dean cut up the pie and handed them all pieces.

"Shut up," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"I do not think it is time for celebration quite yet Dean," Castiel said as he received his own piece of pie. "The angels-"

"Will be dealt with later," Dean said, patting the former angel on the shoulder. Kevin stared and knew he couldn't take it anymore. "Here Kevin. Any great words of wisdom from our resident prophet?" The teenager stared back at him and his eyes flickered to Castiel for a brief moment.

"Castiel is in love with you!" He blurted out before Castiel could prevent anything from being said. Dean stared back at him and then glanced at Castiel, purely in shock. "I found out cause I found the spell that made the angels fall and then it said that it required the grace of an angel that had fallen in love with a human. So I was like, 'Hey Cas that true?' And he was like, 'I'm in love with Dean but don't tell him because we have bigger things to worry about' and I was like 'Sure.' But then I started noticing all the looks you give each other and then we fixed Sam so I was like 'What the hell? I should just tell everyone right here and right now because what could be the worst possible thing that could happen?' " He gulped and glanced over Castiel who looked like he was about to rip Kevin's throat out. "Besides getting killed by a lovesick former angel?"

"Maybe my lovesick older brother could just man up and tell Castiel about his own feelings?" Sam suddenly said, tapping on the plate with his fork. "What was it that you said Dean? Oh yeah, you said 'Sammy I can't just tell Cas that I well you know! Listen let's get you healed up and maybe I'll say something.' Right, Dean?"

"I-yes I did say that," Dean said softly, now staring at Castiel.

"Kevin did not quote me correctly," Castiel said. "I told him that 'Dean is the human I am in love with.' " A weak smile tugged at Dean's face and he laughed lightly.

"We just let two other dudes confess for us," He said, smirking slightly. "Feels like we're on some romantic comedy."

"I suppose," Castiel said, staring back at Dean. "After all we are being watched as if we were in the most important movie of the year." His eyes darted to Kevin and then Sam.

"You know my room is really great for eating pie," Kevin said, getting the hint.

"Yeah so's mine," Sam said and they both stood up and left the room. Castiel and Dean simply both stared at each other for a second or two longer, before Dean coughed awkwardly.

"I don't just need you Cas," He began softly. "I want you too." The former angel smiled and then stood up, slowly walking over to Dean. He did not say anything but just pulled Dean into a tight hug.

" 'I need you more than I want you,' " He said quietly. " 'And I want you for all time.' "

"Did you just quote 'Wichita Lineman'?" Dean asked, incredulous. Castiel nodded slightly and Dean laughed, pulling the former angel closer.

"It was the first existential country song," Castiel said.

"I don't do country," Dean murmured, kissing Castiel's hair. "But I'll make one exception. There's one thing I would change though," Dean said, pulling away slightly from Castiel. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I need you more than I want you," Dean repeated. "And I want you more than anything." Castiel's eyes lit up with happiness and Dean chuckled.


End file.
